We meet again!
by Keke3011
Summary: Ally has move to Minnesota to live with her mother. She is bullied by her step-siblings and their friends. What happens when Famous Austin Moon and his friends move to her town? How do Trish and Ally know each other?
1. Meeting Allyson Dawson

**Hey Fanfiction! I got this idea so I decided to start it! I hope you like it. Here's the story:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Meeting Allyson Dawson<p>

* * *

><p>Hi. I am Allyson Dawson, but you can call me Ally. Or as most people call me Dorkson. Yeah I'm bullied but that's besides the point! Anyways I have brown hair and eyes. My style contains of my black converse. I am 16 years old and in 11th grade. I am a shy songwriter with stage fright. The last song I wrote that was performed was Illusion<strong>(1)<strong>. It was sung by my best friend. I used to live in Miami, but then my mom gained custody of me. Now I am living with her husband of 5 years Eric Brown in Duluth Minnesota**(2)**. His children bully me with there friends. Here's more about them:

Ebba Brown is my step-sister. She is also called Ebbs. She has blue eyes. Her hair is blonde and short. She has pink bangs. She is 16, 11th grade, and her style is with high heels.

Oceana Brown is also my step sister. She is also called Ocean and Ana. She has blue eyes. She has short blonde hair with purple bangs. She is 17, 12th grade, and her style is with sandals.

Gabriel Stevens is Ocean's boyfriend. He wears a leather jacket all of the time and is also called Gabe. He has black hair and hazel eyes. He is 17 and in 12th grade.

Daniel Jones is Ebba's boyfriend and is the bad boy of the school. He is 16 years old and in 11th grade. He has brown hair and hazel eyes. He wears a leather jacket all of the time. He always tries to get me to date him. I won't, not because of Ebba, but because of my best friend that sang that song**(3)**.

Trinity Davis is Ebba's best friend. People also call her Tri. She is Afican-American. She is 16 years old and in 11th grade, She has short black hair and brown eyes. Her style contains skirts all of the time.

Zabrina Peters is Ocean's best friend. People also call her Bree. She is 17 years old and in 12th grade. She is pale with freckles. She has short red hair with green bangs and hazel eyes.

* * *

><p>Right now it is the morning. So I am getting ready for school. I go to Duluth High School<strong>(If there is one I don't own it!).<strong> Anyways I changed into my clothes. I am wearing a black, gray and white flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black jeans, my black converse, and a gray beanie**(4)**. I left my long hair down and put on my black glasses. I went to my piano and played a song I've written. It's called Send It On**(5)**:

A word is just a word

Til you mean what you say

And love isn't love

Til you give it away

We've all gotta give

Yeah something to give

To make a change

Send it on, on and on

Just one hand can heal another

Be apart

Reach your heart

Just one spark starts the fire

With one little action

The chain reaction will never stop

Make it strong shine a light and send it on

Just smile and the world

Will smile along with you

That small act of love

That's meant for one will become two

If we take the chances

To change circumstances

Imagine all we can do if we...

Send it on, on and on

Just one that can heal another

Be apart

Reach your heart

Just one spark starts the fire

With one little action

The chain reaction will never stop

Make it strong, shine a light and send it on

Send it on...

There's power in all of the choices we make

So I'm starting now there's not a moment to waste

A words just a word

Til you mean what you say

And love isn't love

Til you give it away

Send it on, on and on

Just one that can heal another

Be apart

Reach your heart

Just one spark starts the fire

With one little action

The chain reaction will never stop

Make it strong shine a light and send it on

Send it on, on and on

Just one that can heal another

Be apart

Reach your heart

Just one spark starts the fire

With one little action

The chain reaction will never stop

Make us strong shine a light and send it on

Shine a light and send it on

Shine a light and send it on

I finished. I ran down the stairs to the bus stop after I grabbed my backpack. I got on the bus and heard hurtful comments from the other students. At school I saw my only friend at this school waving at me...**(6)**

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked this chapter. I don't know if it was that good but I hope the others will be better!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

**(1) I don't own Illusion by Ross Lynch**

**(2)This is a real city so I don't own it**

**(3) I bet you know who this is ;)**

**(4)Here's the Link for this outfit(No spaces):**

polyvoreimg **Then with: **cgi/img-set /cid /59942718 /id /jziO3itZQKaYH800u8CJEg /size **After **.com

**(5)I don't own Send It On by Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, and The Jonas Brothers**

**(6) I am going to have a contest for Ally's friend. You have to answer this question: _What is my brother's answer for 9+10? _(Hint: It's not 19)**

**You also have to put in:**_**You FIRST name, hair color, eye color, style and if you want to have a different place before you live in Duluth or not(Have the name of the place if it is a yes)**_

**I will take the closest one and the first person with the right answer.**

**Thanks for reading**

**3 Keke3011**


	2. OMG

**Hey Fan Fiction! Back with another chapter!**

**app7elinda: _Thanks! I'm glad you liked them!_**

**LoveShipper:**_** Oh yes, yes you do.**_

**Ok so for that contest thing nobody reviewed for it. My friend Liz did but it never showed up! So she told me the answer and I already know what she wants because I tried to fix it. If it shows up when I finish writing it, I will be kinda mad. Anyways! The answer was 21! So the winner is...**

**My BFF LIZZIE! **

**Me: _So Liz how does it feel to be in my story?_**

**Liz: **_**Good! What's my full name in this story?**_

**Me: _Liz Elsa Smith._**

**Liz: _Elsa? Dude did you watch Frozen again?_**

**Me:_ Maybeeeeeeeeeeee_**

**Liz: _Why? *Thump* What was that?_**

**Me:_ OMG I have no id- wait your brother and my brother are pretending to punch each other and falling on the floor!_**

**Liz and Me: _BOYS!_**

**Oh um yeah sorry I got bored. Anyways to the story!**_***Me and Liz pretend to fly like super heroes***_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: O.M.G.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Liz," I said. Liz was the only one nice to me. She has short blonde hair and hazel eyes. She is from Braham<strong>(1)<strong>. Which is a few hours south of here. She is also a HUGE tomboy. Right now she is wearing gray jeans with a lot of rips in it, a black shirt with Navy written on it in white, a grayish green jacket and black combat boots**(2)**.

"Hey Als," she said. The only way she is not a Tomboy is by her Fangirling. "OMG did you know that Austin Moon and his friends are going to go to our school?" I ran into the music room locking the door from behind. Liz tried following me but failed. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG. OMG**(Now you know why it's called O.M.G. for this chapter)** I c-c-can't believe that I'm going to see my best friend again!

I started to sing one of the songs we wrote together:

Uh-who-o-oh uh-who-o-o-o,

sometimes I get in my own way,

I need someone to say, hey,

what are you thinking,

your words they're always just in time

just like a perfect rhyme,

like your not Even trying,

like pieces of a puzzle,

without each other,

we're in trouble, trouble

hey I will always stay by your side forever,

cause we're better together,

hey there's no other way we'll make it through Whatever,

cause we're better together,

Uh-who-o-o-oh Uh-who-o-o-oh,

Remind me when I'm losing touch,

When I'm a little much,

Pull, me back to reality,

You, Keep my feet on the ground,

Cause when your not around, I feel I am floating

Like pieces of a puzzle,

without each other,

we're in trouble, trouble

Hey, I will always stay,

By your side forever,

cause we're better together,

Hey there's no other way,

We'll make it through whatever

cause we're better together

like the waves need the

sand to crash on,

like the sun needs a world to shine on,

you're the bright side of everyday,

me without you just isn't the same,

it's not the same,

better, oh better,

oh we're better together

hey I will always stay by your side forever,

cause we're better together,

hey there's no other way will make it through whatever,

cause we're better together,

hey I will always stay by your side forever,

cause we're better together,

hey there's no other way will make it through whatever,

cause we're better together,

uh-who-o-o-o ooh ooh, uh-who-o-o oh oh oh**(3)**

I heard clapping. I screamed and they screamed. I looked to see The one and only Austin Moon. He noticed a bruise on my cheek. Yeah sometimes the beat me up. He can't know I'm Ally Dawson. Oh I know I'll say I'm Allyson Dawson!

"You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah I hit myself accidentally." I lied.

"I don't believe you but OK," he said. OMG he still can see through my lies.

"Oh well bye!" I said as I ran away.

* * *

><p>At home<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey mom," I said. I walked through the door instead to see a mess of curly raven hair. "TRISH!"<p>

"ALLY!" she said.

"Please tell me Austin's not here!" I said.

"No wh-" she started then she saw the bruise. I told her everything.

"Please don't tell Austin! He's more protective than you! So let's just say we met at lunch or during class," I said.

"Fine," she said. Right then Austin and Dez walked in with Ocean and Ebba.

"Hey Trish what are you doing here?" Dez said.

"Hanging out with my new friend Allyson," she said.

"Hey wanna spend the night?" I asked. She nodded. We ran upstairs and had one of our old sleepovers. I tried with Liz but it's not the same. We watch Chick-Flicks. Then we talked about boys.

"Who do you have a crush on?" she asked.

"I'll give you hints. I've known him for about 1 and a half years. He is different than me but the same," I said. Her mouth dropped and she squealed.

"I will not tell anyone! But I will try to get you together!" she said. OMG I have my BFF back! Sweet!

* * *

><p>Dream State<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Ally," Austin said.<em>

_"Hey Austin," I said. He leaned in and kissed me._

_"I love you," he said._

_"I love you too," I said. He hugged me. Trish and Dez awed. They both were wearing Auslly shirts_

* * *

><p>WOAH that was a weird dream. Well it's fine. I do have a crush on him. OMG I just thought of this! I have a crush on my best friend music partner/ guy who stole my song. Oh boy!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this pretty random chapter!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin or Ally. Technically I don't own Liz but as a character I do. I also don't own anything you recognize!**

**(1)I don't own this town**

**(2)Here's the link:**

.com

**(3)I don't own Better Together by Ross Lynch**

**Thanks for reading**

**Keke3011**


	3. More Moon Fans

**Hey guys! I know there some reason is trouble with the reviews. If you review for the question in the first chapter right, I will somehow put you in the story. Now say if you want to be friends with Ally or her bullies though.**

**Guest(24)/ Amarah: _Thanks I know it is . You are going to be in this chapter since you got it right!_**

**Hope Morgan:_ Yeah I know. Thanks._**

**Guest(25):_ You also will be in this chapter. OMG you have the same name as my cousin! I'm gonna say you were home schooled before._**

**minimi01ara:_ I'm guessing you liked it!_**

**LoveShipper:_ I know :)_**

**OK so I just remembered that I told the answer for the question in the last chapter. BTW if you reviewed before the second chapter was posted I just saw them today. The new question will be this:**

_**What is Rocky's first part of "Stay With Me" by R5?**_

**ANYWAYS!**

**Me:_ Hey Lizzie meet Amarah and Sarah! They are gonna be in my story too!_**

**Lizzie:_ Hi. Dude he's following you again!_**

**Me: *Looks to see a boy that I know**Yells at a boy next to him*_ Bro tell your friend to stop stalking me!_ *They run a way scared***

**Amarah: _Nice one!_**

**Sarah: _Hilarious!_**

**Lizzie: _Yep!_**

**Me: *Faces you guys* _To the story_**

**Amarah: _What are you looking at?_**

**Sarah: _Yeah_**

**Lizzie: _She's probably day dreaming_**

**Me: _No I'm telling the Audience TO THE STORY_ *We all pretend to fly away***

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: More Moon Fans<p>

* * *

><p>It was Monday. I got ready for school. I am wearing black jeans, a white sweater, a gray beanie and my black converse<strong>(1)<strong>. I put my hair in pigtails and put my glasses on. I walked outside to see Trish and Liz. Trish was wearing a red sweater with a cheetah print heart on it. jeans with rips in it, a black watch with cheetah print on it, dangling earrings with cheetah and black bows on them and black high heels**(2)**. Her hair was put in a ponytail. Liz was wearing black leggings, gray and black striped sweater, gray high tops and a black beanie**(3)**. She left her hair down.

Trish and I are in English, walks in with two girls.

"Class this is Amarah Young," she started. Amarah has long wavy black hair, chocolate brown eyes and tan skin. She was wearing a faded green dress with a floral print on it, a brown necklace with a jewel on the end, pale gold pearl earrings, and brown combat boots**(4)**. She left her hair down. "This is Sarah Gold." said pointing to the other girl. Sarah had brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing jeans, hot pink long-sleeved shirt, a gray sweater, a gray scarf with sparkles, diamond earrings and gray boots**(5)**. Her hair was in a bun."OK can you tell us something about yourself and where you are from," she said.

"I am from California. I like to always wear my brown combat boots," Amarah said.

"I am actually from here, I was just home-schooled so it is actually my first day of school," Sarah said.

"Amarah and Sarah you can go sit next to Allyson and Trish." she pointed at us.

* * *

><p>Lunch Time<p>

* * *

><p>"Trish, Liz, I'll be back," I said. I told Liz that me and Trish were friends. I walked over to Amarah and Sarah. "Hi, I'm Allyson I sit next to you in English. I was wondering if you would like to sit next to me and my friends at lunch," I asked. They nodded and we went to lunch.<p>

"Oh I know what we should do to get to know each other!" Trish said. "One of us ask a question and we'll all answer it!" We all agreed.

"Um...favorite color?" Amarah asked.

"Green!" Liz said.

"Yellow" Sarah answered.

"Yellow" Amarah answered.

"Cheetah print! If that doesn't count purple," Trish smiled. Of course she said cheetah print!

"Red" I said.

"Favorite Song!" Trish said. "Mine's You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**(6)**."

"Rush by Aly and AJ**(6)**" I said.

"Something In The Water by Carrie Underwood**(6)**"Liz said

"Better Together by Austin Moon**(6)**," Amarah and Sarah said, at the same time.

"Favorite food?" Liz said. "PIZZA**(7)**"

"PICKLES!" I smiled.

"Cake," Trish said.

"Pancakes," Sarah and Amarah said together again.

"Favorite pass time?" I asked. "I write songs."

"I get fired!" Trish said. Amarah, Sarah and Liz gave her a weird look.

"Riding my four-wheeler," Liz said.

"Going to the beach," Amarah said.

"Going to the Glensheen Mansion**(8)**." Sarah said.

"Favorite singer?" Sarah asked.

"Carrie Underwood," Liz said.

"Taylor Swift," I said.

"Ally but if it has to be famous I would say Austin Moon," Trish said.

"OMG AUSTIN MOON!" Amarah and Sarah said.

"I'll be back." I said. I ran to the music room. I sat at the piano and began to write:

I remember life before

Faraway dreams and locking doors

Then you came, then you came

Afraid to fall, to be free

Always were our worst enemy

Isn't what, what you see

I took time to realize

That I couldn't do it by myself, myself

There's no gravity when you're next to me

You always break my fall like a parachute

When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe

You always break my fall, my fall

Like a parachute

You're my parachute

With you it all begins

Feeling okay in my own skin

So alive, I'm so alive

I know this life isn't gonna be perfect

The ups and downs are gonna be worth it

As long as I'm, I'm with you

There's no gravity when you're next to me

You always break my fall like a parachute

When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe

You always break my fall, my fall

You're my parachute

When I'm standing at the edge

Inside I'm all way down

And I second-guess myself

You better catch me now

Woah, woah

Woah, woah

Never touch the ground

There's no gravity when you're next to me

You always break my fall like a parachute

When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe

You always break my fall, my fall

Like my parachute

You're my parachute**(9)**

Man! There is More Moon Fans now!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that chapter!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

**(1)Ally's outfit:**

.

**(2)Trish****'s outfit:**

.

**(3)Liz****'s outfit:**

.

**(4)Amarah****'s outfit:**

.

**(5)Sarah****'s outfit:**

.

**(6)I don't own these songs: "****You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift, "****Rush" by Aly and AJ,**** "Something In The Water" by Carrie Underwood, and "****Better Together" by Austin Moon**

**(7)This is something only Liz and our friends will understand!**

**(8) I don't own Glensheen Mansion in Duluth**

**(9) I don't own Parachute by Laura Marano**

**Thanks for reading!**

**3 Keke3011**


	4. END CHAPTER

**Hey guys this will be the last chapter for this story because I have no idea what else to write. Also because I am going to get REALLY busy soon. I might be a manager for baseball at my school, plus F.O.R. club and maybe I'll be part of student concil.**

**HotXbun: I know right!**

**Guest: Hehe yeah I just put in random things that would got with you being a fan of Austin Moon.**

**Guest: THANK YOU!**

**LoveShipper: Yeah I wonder what it's like. We actually have this thing at my school where when we see someone who is new people go and sit next to them!**

**ANYWAYS! to the story:**

* * *

><p>"Ally?" I heard a voice said. I turned around to see my mom. She had tears in her eyes. "Umm. Your dad got custody of you again. I'll miss you!"<p>

2 weeks later.

Last week Trish, Dez and Austin went back to Miami. Most of my stuff I just sent there. I said goodbye to Liz, Amarah and Sarah. Now I am on a plane to Miami to see my dad and best friends. I got off the plane and ran toward my dad.

"DAD!" I said jumping into his arms.

"Didn't you miss me?" I heard a teasing voice say. I turned to see Austin. I hugged him.

"Nice to know you wrote a song about how much you like me. And you went to the same school," he said.

"Ta da?" I said. He kissed me.

* * *

><p>"That's what we should make a movie about!" Dez said dancing around.<p>

"Actually It's not that bad," Trish said. Austin and I were snuggling.

"Hey can I say in the end We Meet Again," he said.

"SURE!" Dez yelled. We laughed as he ran to go get his camera.

* * *

><p><strong>So it all was Dez's Idea for a movie!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize.**

**3Keke3011**


End file.
